Altacar Empire (LMG)
This page details the Altacar Empire, also known as GMTeleros' Jormy, because it's main purpose aside from shipping coffee and sugar in from the New World is to do Bad Things to players who try to break the game too much. Be warned... History The Altacar Empire traces its roots back to an elven kingdom of the same name some thousands of years ago. As humanity spread through Lomaria however, they were invaded by repeated waves of the shorter-lived species. Fortunately, the two were able to reach a common accord, and over the centuries the two cultures merged into one. When the Empire of Temmor arose on mainland Lomaria, the Altacarans were became their principal trading partner, and the two nations had a long and profitable relationship. As so often happens, however, the good times came to an end, with the Usurpation of Heaven and the simultaneous revolt of many of Temmor's core provinces. The Empire of Temmor was replaced with the Agalpor Empire, so named after the god of the underworld that had usurped heaven, Agalpin. For close to half a millenium the two powers glared at one another over the sea: the Altacarans unable to afford (either in blood or money) an invasion of Lomaria, and the Agalporeans unable to beat the Imperial Navy (and if they were honest, also a little afraid of the higher power the Altacarans worshipped). Eventually however, the other gods managed to free themselves and unite against Agalpin. As heaven was plunged into turmoil, so events in Lomaria mirrored those in heaven: seizing their chance, the Altacarans landed armies all along Lomaria's coasts, taking the fight to the Agalporean garrisons and rousing the population against the dark god. Though Lomaria would go through a considerable period of upheaval following the sudden collapse of the old empire, the Altacarans remained relatively unscathed by the Dark Age that followed as the continent settled down to its new patchwork of nation-states. Culture The Altacarans make something of a fetish out of their love of individual liberty and property rights, as well as their ability to assimilate foreigners into their culture (indeed, an "Altacaran" could be a human or a goblin - nationality is for them a political thing, not an ethnic, religious or similar thing). Foreigners visiting from more rigid societies will likely be rather taken aback by the liberties that Altacaran women enjoy (not voting & such obviously, it's well known that women are ill suited to such matters), and by the lack of deference shown to the small aristocracy (though to be sure, one's social rank is still of great concern). The downside to Altacaran culture is that they often seem to expect everyone to agree with them and adapt to their ways (which are, of course obviously superior), which can cause a certain amount of friction. The Church of Altacar is a sort of half-way house between monotheism and polytheism: it is centred around worship of the creator god (who made everything, even the other gods), but recognises the "lesser" gods as supporting deities to be acknowledged. It also has two other figures - Death and Life, a brother and sister respectively, who in Altacaran theology are both servants of the creator god, though they are not considered gods in their own right. Historically, the Altacaran royal family has always had a dragon and greatlion on its crest. Dragons are typically up to ~50ft long, intelligent, and quite thin, with large wingspans, as befits vaguely realistic giant flying lizards. They prefer to live alone in isolated areas, can breathe fire, and come in a variety of colours. It's possible, though difficult & dangerous (!), to raise them as companions/pets/mounts. Greatlions are a much larger, and somewhat more intelligent, version of the common lion. The males are trained as combat mounts for the wealthiest nobles and the like. Population Simply by virtue of having been around longer than anyone else, and of being an attractive place for refugees and immigrants, the Altacar Empire has a large population, and starts the game with over six million people. Approximately 55% of the population is human, 25% is elven, and the remaining 20% is from various other races. Practically every race in the game is represented in the Altacar Empire. Government The Altacar Empire is a constitutional monarchy with an elected parliament (albeit with a very small electorate). No true party system has yet developed; rather there are two quasi-party camps in the form of Whigs & Tories. Sovereignty is officially vested in the Emperor-in-Parliament rather than just the Emperor or just parliament (and certainly not the people!). Foreign Policy The Atlacar Empire has several major, and a few minor, objectives with regards to its foreign policy. These tend to be the same regardless of whether the Tories or Whigs are in power. #Freedom of trade for Altacaran merchants #Command of the sea, particularly around the home islands. #Balance of power in Lomaria. #Expansion into the New World. #Opposition to the slave trade. A Whig government can be expected to push harder to end the slave trade than a Tory government to end the slave trade, and to be more sympathetic to rebels, natives & such. Conversely, a Tory government will be more sympathetic to the established order, and less sympathetic to rebels and natives etc. Magic The Altacarans focus primarly on arcane and holy magic, and most of their elemental magic is focused around travelling (see for example the Honourable Company of Merchant Wizards, who use the jet streams to ship small and/or light cargoes around Lomaria). The extent of their magical knowledge is unknown, however - though it is believed to be considerably more advanced than anyone else's. Technology It is known that the Altacarans are the most technologically advanced nation in Lomaria, but as they generally prefer diplomatic solutions to warfare (the latter being much more expensive), little is known about their capabilities. Armed Forces The Altacar Empire maintains a large, powerful Imperial Navy and a small, professional and volunteer-based Imperial Army. Most of the latter is scattered about in penny packets - some at Ironrock, others on the Isle of Cimmeros in the Mezzomare / Jade Sea, still others in the New World protecting or expanding the colonies there. In terms of strategy, the Altacarans prefer the indirect approach, essentially because if it works, it's a darn sight cheaper than the direct approach. Amphibious landings in the enemy's rear, the destruction of their maritime commerce and such is all par the course for the Altacarans at war. Category:LMG